As Inúmeras Faces Do Amor
by KatinssMellark
Summary: Após a revolução de Panem Peeta retorna para o seu antigo lar e encontra Katniss. Dúvidas, amores, novos personagens, política e muita aventura é o que nossos heróis encontrarão nessa deliciosa história que promete envolve -los a cada parágrafo. Obs: História já postada no .br, obviamente, de minha autoria.


POV Petta

Voltei. casas destruídas, crianças sujas brincando com um cachorro magro que um dia fora beije. Não reconheço aquele andando e algumas pessoas mais velhas e até da minha idade passam por mim e acenam com uma expressão feliz no rosto,pareciam alegres em me ver,mas eu não as reconheço.

Viro a esquerda e entro na cidade,alguns fleches me pegam de surpresa e acabo reconhecendo o senhor de capa marrom que acabará de me cumprimentar ,tento retribuir o aceno que me dera a alguns instantes atrás mas ele já havia passado por mim e tomado seu caminho em direção oposta.

Continuo andando,carrego minhas duas malas pesadas, deixo meus pés me levarem até uma casa próxima a entulhos que fora um dia a padaria de meu pai.

A casa estava destruída,fecho meus olhos e aspiro o ar pesado da atmosfera que teimava em transmitir a desgraça que ainda pairava naquele local.

Sei que não tenho mais ninguém, meus pais morreram,meus irmãos, tios e primos. Todos. Eu estava só.

Retomei a estrada de terra úmida e me dirigi a uma aldeia. Lindas casas erguidas no meio da destruição, pareciam novas. Passei pelo elegante portão de ferro e me dirigi a minha casa. Sabia que ali era a minha casa e que para consegui-la havia participado dos jogos.

Parei em frente a mesma e coloquei as minhas duas malas no chão. Olhei para a casa e lembranças invadiram minha mente. Minha mudança, a felicidade da minha mãe em me ver longe de casa, a tristeza de meu pai em me ver partir e... risos? Risos,olhos acinzentados , cabelos negros, cheiro de ervas, pele alva e macia, lábios vermelhados como amoras .. e seu rosto ... Katniss.

Meu peito o meu casaco e afastando aquela sensação estranha peguei a chave reserva que deixava junto ao vaso de barro, próximo ao batente da porta, e finalmente entrei em casa.

Tudo parecia estar como me lembrava. Móveis rústicos,porém quadros espalhados pelas paredes da sala. Subi as escadas e fui para o maior quarto da casa, o meu. Tudo limpo e impecável. Será que alguém havia limpado essa casa? Arrumei minhas roupas no armário as meias claras das escuras e fiz o mesmo com minhas diferentes e nada de meia assim que minha mãe me ensinará. Sorri e pensei como as suas implicâncias que me fazia tão mal agora eram superfulas. Será que foi o fato de eu ter amadurecido com tudo que passei ou o de ela não estar mais comigo. Estranho. Não sinto falta dela,acredito que no fundo se eu tivesse morrido naquela arena ela não sentiria de mim.

Terminei finalmente de arrumar as minhas coisas,abri as janelas do andar de cima e desci para cozinha,precisava comer algo,estava com muita fome.

Minha cozinha estava tão organizada como os outros cômodos, avisto um pedaço de papel com letras disformes. A velha Sue havia limpado a casa e deixado comida pronta no forno,soubera que eu voltaria hoje. Sorri e anotei na minha mente que deveria agradecer a ela quando a encontrasse.

Abri o forno e .. estomago invadiram a minha mente mais uma vez. O que estava fazendo ali? Onde e como está Katiniss Everdeen ?

Sai da minha casa com pressa,estava anoitecendo,encontrei sua casa e bati na porta. Meu coração estava prestes a sair pela boca quando a porta abriu.

Ergui meu rosto e a vi .. pálida e fraca. Nos olhamos e após alguns instantes ela me reconheceu. Fiquei confuso quando ela pulou em meu pescoço colando todo o seu corpo ao meu, mas retribui o seu abraço que logo se desfez.

Ela se afastou para que eu pudesse entrar e percebi o caos que se estabelecia naquela casa que antes cheirava a ... lar.

Contei a ela que me deram alta e que o Dr Aurelius pediu para que ela atendesse o telefone pois não poderia fingir trata-la para sempre. Contei também como o doutor a ajudou em seu julgamento. Trouxe algumas notícias da capital e de pareceu brilhar quando citei o nome de seu amigo. Senti meu peito contrair e meu estomago revirar,mas continuei com os relatos.

Gale conseguiu um emprego importante e não voltaria mais para o 12, ele e sua família estava muito bem instalada no mesma forma que o brilho envolveu seu ser ele se apagou, parecia decepcionada (N/a:Não,magina ela estava feliz .. impressão sua !). Não aguentei ver a sua reação e inventei uma desculpa qualquer para voltar para a minha casa.

Ela pareceu receosa,acho que percebeu a minha retirada brusca,mas acenou com a cabeça concordando,afinal já era muito acompanhou até a porta e eu prometi que a visitaria no dia seguinte.

03 meses depois ...

Os dias passam rapidamente aqui no 12, pelo menos são mais rápidos do que na ala psiquiátrica da capital.

Plantei as árvores que deu origem ao nome da irmã de Katniss em torno de sua casa. Ela, após alguns dias saiu de casa para me ajuda. A velha Sue pareceu surpresa ao vê-la fora de casa e entretida em algo que não fosse dormir ou chorar. Cavamos os buracos e depois plantávamos . Nosso trabalho era silencioso,mas confortante,gostava de ficar perto dela,sentir seu cheiro,apesar de não ter tanta certeza do que isso realmente significava.

Um dia vi _Haymitch alado de pessoas que carregavam imensos caixotes de madeira,achei estranho e me aproximei. Ele parecia menos bêbado e me contou que estava montando_ _um negócio com estranho mas o incentivei, quem sabe assim ele parava de beber e começava a ter um sentido na vida. Talvez tenha sido ele que me fez tomar a iniciativa de reconstruir a padaria,afinal o 12 estava sendo reconstruído rapidamente e não havia nenhuma padaria até o momento, seria_ _um bom negócio_ _e o me ocuparia de algo que me relaxava,talvez assim os fleches demorassem a voltar._

_Após arrumar o jardim de Katniss não tinha mais o que fazer, não poderia pintar a vida inteira e nem ficar sendo sustentado por Paylor que fazia questão de suprir as despesas do amantes desafortunados do 12._

_Katniss iniciou um livro no qual escrevíamos tudo o que havíamos passado,isso me ajudava a discernir os fatos e a ajudava a colocar para fora um pouco do peso que carregava nas costas._

_Enquanto isso fora do nosso mundo a_ _vila dos vitoriosos_ _tinha mudado de função, não estava mais abandonada como antes, agora o novo prefeito morava ao lado da minha casa e com a República em Panem tínhamos um xerife que era_ _vizinho de Haymitch. A vila era um promissor_ _condomínio de elite,mas sinceramente não tenho ideia do que estou fazendo aqui. Eu não fiz nada nessa_ _rebelião e se fiz para a minha mente ainda confusa só foi atrapalhar Katniss._

05 meses depois ...

_Mais alguns meses se passaram e eu e Katniss estamos mantendo a nossa amizade. Ela começou a ajudar na reconstrução_ _da cidade e eu reerguendo a padaria._

_Mas em uma_ _quinta – feira ..._ _Katniss_ _vem a mim com aquele brilho nos a minha construção e começa a falar rapidamente:_

_– Petta !?_ _Gale está vindo para o 12. Parece que ele é responsável pela segurança e irá arrumar algumas coisas aqui e depois partirá para o 13!_

_Ela continuou falando sobre alguma coisa com Paylor e roubos,mas a minha mente começou a ficar confusa. Ela se despediu de mim com um aceno de mão e voltou para a fábrica de remédios,lugar no qual ela ajudava com a pintura._

_Fiquei mais confuso quando ela saiu, a única coisa que me lembro é de ter pego algo pesado e jogado no vidro recém colocado se separaria a padaria da cozinha e tudo ficou escuro._


End file.
